Credits for Star Trek: First Contact
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek: First Contact. Opening credits * Patrick Stewart * Jonathan Frakes * Brent Spiner * LeVar Burton * Michael Dorn * Gates McFadden * Marina Sirtis * Alfre Woodard * James Cromwell * Alice Krige ;Casting by * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA and Ron Surma, CSA ;Music by * Jerry Goldsmith ;Visual Effects Producer * John Knoll ;Co-Producer * Peter Lauritson ;Costume Designer * Deborah Everton ;Film Editor * John W. Wheeler, ACE ;Production Designer * Herman Zimmerman ;Director of Photography * Matthew F. Leonetti, ASC ;Executive Producer * Martin Hornstein ;Based upon Star Trek created by * Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by Rick Berman ;Story by Rick Berman & Brannon Braga & Ronald D. Moore ;Screenplay by Brannon Braga & Ronald D. Moore ;Directed by * Jonathan Frakes Closing credits ;Unit Production Manager * Martin Hornstein ;First Assistant Director * Jerry Fleck ;Second Assistant Director * Rosemary Cremona ;Cast * Picard – Patrick Stewart * Riker – Jonathan Frakes * Data – Brent Spiner * Geordi – LeVar Burton * Worf – Michael Dorn * Beverly – Gates McFadden * Troi – Marina Sirtis * Lily – Alfre Woodard * Zefram Cochran – James Cromwell * Borg Queen – Alice Krige ;Starfleet Personnel: * Security Officer – Michael Horton * Lt. Hawk – Neal McDonough * Eiger – Marnie McPhail * Holographic Doctor – Robert Picardo * Lt. Barclay – Dwight Schultz * Defiant Conn Officer – Adam Scott * Admiral Hayes – Jack Shearer * Porter – Eric Steinberg * Security Officer – Scott Strozier * Nurse Ogawa – Patti Yasutake * Guards ** Victor Bevine (Guard #1) ** David Cowgill (Guard #2) ** Scott Haven (Guard #3) ** Annette Helde (Guard #4) * Computer Voice – Majel Barrett ;Nightclub: * Bartender – C.J. Bau * Ruby – Hillary Hayes * Singer in Nightclub – Julie Morgan * Henchman – Ronald R. Rondell * Nicky the Nose – Don Stark ;Missile Complex * Vulcan – Cully Fredricksen * Townsperson – Tamara Lee Krinsky ;Borg: * Don Fischer (Bolian Borg) * J.R. Horsting * Heinrich James * Andrew Palmer * Jon David Weigand * Dan Woren * Robert L. Zachar (Borg #7) ;Stunt Coordinator * Ronald R. Rondell ;Stunt Players * Kenny Alexander * Janet Brady * Chic Daniel * Eddy Donno * Tony Donno * Kenny Endoso * Christian Fletcher * Frankie Garbutt * Andy Gill (Stunt double for Brent Spiner) * Gary Guercio * Jim Halty * Rosine "Ace" Hatem (Nightclub patron) * Billy Hank Hooker * Buddy Joe Hooker * Maria Kelly (Nightclub patron) * Jamie Keyser (Stunt double for Alice Krige) * Kim Robert Koscki (Stunt double for Ethan Phillips) * Joyce McNeal * Dustin Meier * Johnny C. Meier * Rita Minor (Stunt double for Alfre Woodard) * Jimmy Nickerson * John Nowak (Stunt double for Patrick Stewart) * Manny Perry (Bozeman townsperson) * Steve Picerni * Danny Rogers * Jimmy Romano * Pat Romano * Debby Lynn Ross * John Rottger * Craig Shuggart * Brian J. Williams (Stunt double for Brent Spiner) ;Stunt Borg: * Joey Anaya, Jr. * Billy Burton, Jr. * Steve DeRelian (One Armed Drone) * Andy Epper * Gary Epper (Ensign Lynch) * Tom Harper (Drone Protecting Engineering) * Wayne King, Jr. (Assimilated Klingon) * Bob McGovern * Monty Rex Perlin * Tom Poster ;Visual Effects Supervisor: * David Takemura ;Make-Up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore ;Additional Music by * Joel Goldsmith ;Starfleet Uniforms Designed by * Robert Blackman ;Art Director * Ron Wilkinson ;Set Director * John M. Dwyer ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda ;Set Designers * Les D. Gobruegge * Nancy Mickleberry * Martha E. Johnston * William P. Hawkins * Linda A. King ;Illustrators * John Eaves * Joseph Musso * Ricardo Delgado ;Second Unit Director * Peter Lauritson ;Additional Photography * Ivan "Bing" Sokolsky ;Camera Operator * David Lukenbach ;Camera Operator/B Camera * Randy Feemster ;First Assistant Photographers * Michel D. Weldon * Mark Santoni ;Second Assistant Photographer * Paul Santoni ;Loader * John Young ;Still Photographer * Elliot S. Marks ;Video Assist * Wayne Tidwell ;Chief Lighting Technician * Patrick R. Blymyer ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians * Tim Marshall * Frank X. Valdez III ;Rigging Chief Lighting Technician * Greg Cantrell ;Rigging Assistant Chief Lighting Technician * Christopher Lama ;First Company Grip * Lloyd Barcroft ;Second Company Grips * Shawn Whelan * Armando Contreras ;Rigging First Company Grip * Anthony Mollicone ;Rigging Second Company Grip * Tino Contreras ;Dolly Grip * Alan Schultz ;Rigging Grip * John D. Babin ;Sound Mixer * Thomas Causey ;Boom Operator * Joe Brennan ;Cable Person * John Agalsoff ;Script Supervisor * Judi Brown ;Special Effects Coordinator * Terry D. Frazee ;Special Effects Forepersons * Eugene Crum * Greg Curtis * Donald Frazee * Donald E. Myers, Jr. ;Special Effects Assistants * Donald T. Black * Andy Evans * Logan Z. Frazee * Scott Lingard * Samuel Price * Ralph Allen Winiger ;Make-Up Artists * Scott Wheeler * Jake Garber * James MacKinnon * Bradley M. Look * R. Stephen Weber * Sonny Burman * June Westmore * Monty Westmore * Mark Bussan * Gil Mosko * Camille Calvet * Belinda Bryant * Mary Kay Morse ;Borg Effects Created by: * Todd Masters Co. ;Borg Design Supervisor * Todd Masters ;Project Foreperson * Greg Johnson ;Key Sculptor * Jaremy Aiello ;Borg Department Heads * David Matherly * Timothy P. Huizing * Scott D. Tebeau ;Crew * Claudia Regne * Shanna Tebeau * Robert W. Miller * Alex Diaz * A.J. Venuto * Bernhard Eichholz * Patrick M. Gerrety * Patrick A. Chitty * Walter T. Phelan * Joe Colwell * John F. Shea * Gloria Munoz * Thomas D. Bacho, Jr. * Cory Sylvester * Alan Tuskes * Derik Wingo * William J. Fesh * Harry Blom * Thomas Zimmerman * Brian Van Dorn * Alexi Bustamante ;Borg Production Coordinator * Kristine Morgan ;Electronic Appliances by * Michael Westmore, Jr. ;Key Hairstylist * Yolanda Toussieng ;Hairstylists * Danny Valencia * Lee Ann Brittenham * Chris McBee * Barbara Ronci ;Property Master * Dean Wilson ;Assistant Property Master * Glen Feldman ;Lead Person * William K. Dolan ;Set Dressers * Jerry Wax * Elijah Bryant * Philip Calhoun ;On Set Dresser * James Buckley ;Scenic Artist/Video Supervisor * Denise Lynn Okuda ;Scenic Artists * Shawn Baden * Doug Drexler * Anthony Fredrickson * John Josselyn * James E. Van Over ;Video and Computer Supervisor * Elizabeth Radley ;Video Engineer * Benjamin A. Betts ;Video Playback Operator * Larry Markart ;Costume Supervisor * Sarah Shaw ;Key Costumer * Christine Heinz ;Costumers * Leah P. Brown * Charles Ray de Muth * Sonny Merrit * Heidi Strasburg ;Senior Sketch Artist * Gina A. Flanagan ;Additional Editing * Timothy Board ;Visual Effects Editor * John A. Haggar ;Appreciate Editor * Travis G. Rendich ;Supervising Sound Editors * James W. Wolvington * Cameron Frankley ;Sound Effects Editors * Jeffrey Clark * Doug Jackson * David F.Van Slyke * Kerry Dean Williams * Scott G.G. Haller * Tony Milch ;Supervising Dialogue Editor * Michael Szakmeister ;Dialogue Editor * Richard Corwin ;Supervising ADR Editor * Robert Ulrich ;ADR Editor * Zack Davis ;Supervising Foley Editor * Pamela Bentkowski ;Foley Editors * Tammy Fearing * Scott Curtis ;Assistant Sound Editors * Anne Couk * Courtenay Marvin * Roger Fearing, Jr. * Robert Morrisey ;Digital Sound Editing by * Paramount Pictures ;ADR Mixer * Bob Baron ;Foley Mixer * Randy Singer ;Foley Artists * Ken Dufva * David Lee Fein * Sarah Monat * Robin Harlan ;Re-Recording Mixers * Steve Pederson * Brad Sherman * Tom Perry ;Orchestra Conducted by * Jerry Goldsmith ;Orchestrations by * Arthur Morton * Alexander Courage * Jeff Atmajian ;Music Presentation * Bob Bornstein ;Orchestra Contractor * Sandy De Crescent ;Music Editors * Ken Hall * Clifford Kolhweck ;Music Recorded and Mixed by * Bruce Botnick ;Score Recorded and Mixed at * Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M ;Voice Casting * Barbara Harris ;Choreographer * Smith Wordes ;Location Manager * Ira Stanley Rosenstein ;Assistant Location Manager * James Selzer ;Second Second Assistant Director * David A. Ticotin ;Additional Second Assistant Director * David Goldfarb ;DGA Trainee * Robin Bronner ;Production Office Coordinator * Deborah L. Schwab ;Post Production Coordinator * David Rossi ;Assistant Production Office Coordinators * Barbara Casner * Cindy M. Ichikawa ;Construction Coordinator * Thomas J. Arp ;Construction Foreperson * Frank "Ferb" Leasure ;Propmaker Forepersons: * John M. Carroll * Clete F. Cetrone * Curtis B. Jones * Sammy Mendoza * Steve Morey ;Labor Foreperson * Aaron H. Rockler ;Paint Foreperson * Gary A. Clark ;Production Painter * David R. Galvan ;Greensperson * Barry R. Tugendhaft ;Production Auditor * Vincent R. Heileson ;Assistant Auditors * Mary Elder * Primrose V. Fukuchi ;Unit Publicist * Alex Worman ;Art Department Coordinator * Penny Juday ;Assistant to Mr. Frakes * Lisa J. Olin ;Assistant to Mr. Lauritson * April Rossi ;Assistant to Mr. Stewart * Jackie Edwards ;Production Associate * Lolita Fatjo ;Assistant Production Associates * Robert Gillian * Janet Nemecek ;Casting Assistant * Jeff Roth ;Production Assistants * Robert Newlin-Mazaraki * Ellen J. Hornstein * Eric Darensbourg * Brenda Taylor * Simon Stotler * Todd W. Buhmiller * Kerry A. Vill * Karen Garutso * Stephanie Gorsuch * Anthony Bro * Seth Squadron ;Transportation Coordinator * Wayne Nelson ;Transportation Captains * Kenneth Newland * Tim Edwards ;Craft Service * Bill Nuzzo ;Assistant Craft Service * Bruce Moore ;First Aid * Kevin A. Canamar * William "Tex" Collins ;Wescam Provided by * Wescam, Inc. ;Cranes and Dollies by * Chapman ;Extra Casting * Central Casting * Cenex Casting ;Special Visual Animation and Visual Effects by: * Industrial Light & Magic, a division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Marin County, CA ;Associate Visual Effects Supervisor * George Murphy ;Visual Effects Producer * Jeff Olson ;Visual Effects Art Director * Alex Jaeger ;CG Supervisor/Animator * Habib Zargarpour ;CG Sequence Supervisor * Dennis Turner ;Digital Effects Artists * Joakim Arnesson * Mike Bauer * Steve Braggs * Kyeng-Im Chung * Marc Cooper * Mitch Deoudes * Jeremy Goldman * Matt Hendershot * Stu Maschwitz * Steve Molin * Pat Myers * Eric Texier * Ken Wesley ;Assistant Digital Effects Artist * Doug Smith ;Sabre Compositing Artists * Pablo Helman * Chad Taylor ;Production Coordinators * Luke O'Byrne * Heather Smith ;Art Consultant * Bill George ;Digital Matte * Noel Brevick * Tad Leckman * Chris Stillman ;Digital Animatic Artist * Jonathan Rothbart ;Digital Modelers * Larry Tan * Paul Theren ;Digital Compositors * Tim Alexander * Kathleen Beeler * Don Butler * Betsy Cox * Jeff Doran * Scott Frankel * Greg Maloney * Tom Rosseter ;Digital Rotoscope & Paint * Cathy Burrow * Kate Elsen * Deb Fought * Susan Kelly Andrews * Heidi Zabit ;Digital Matchmovers * Selwyn Eddy III * Dave Hanks * Jodie Maier * Patrice D. Saenz ;Visual Effect Editors * Mike McGovern * Mike Gleason ;Assistant Visual Effects Editors * Anastasia Emmons * Ladd MacPartland ;Projectionist * Tim Greenwood ;Optical Supervisor * Kenneth Smith ;Negative Supervisor * Doug Jones ;Film Scanning/Recording Supervisor * Joshua Pines ;Senior Scanning Operator * George Gambetta ;Scanning Operators * Todd Mitchell * Earl Beyer ;Optical Scanning Department Coordinator * Amanda Micheli ;Optical Scanning Department PA * Jodi Birdsong ;Negative Line-up * Andrea Biklian * Timothy Geideman ;Dirt Removal * Nancy Jencks Motion Control and Pyrotechnics Unit ;Visual Effects Director of Photography: * Marty Rosenberg ;Additional Visual Effects Photgraphy * Patrick Sweeney ;Visual Effects Camera Assistant * Robert Hill ;Camera Assistant * John Gadzik ;Model Support * Keith London ;Key Grip/Lighting Technician * Brad Jerrell ;Key Pyrotechnician * Geoff Heron ;Key Grip * Bill Barr ;Electric Gaffer * Tim Morgan ;Best Boy Grip * Chuck Biagio ;Electricians * Berny Demolski * David Murphy ;Effects Technicians * Adam Bennes * Dan Nelson ;Plate Coordinator * David Dranitzke ;Model Project Supervisor * John Goodson ;Chief Modelmakers * Barbara Affonso * Jon Foreman * Kim Smith ;Mechanical Engineer * Bryan Dewe ;Modelmakers * Rick Anderson * Jeff Brewer * Giovanni Donovan * John Duncan * Ira Keeler * Ed Miarecki ;CG Resource Manager * Nancy Luckoff ;CG Production Manager * Suzie Vissotzky Tooley ;CG Resource Assistant * Amanda Montgomery ;Digital Technical Assistants * Heidi Schmidt * Anthony Pitone ;CG Software * Rodney Bogart * Jeffery Yost ;CG Technical Assistants * Dugan Beach * Dan Shumaker * Christa Starr * Lam Van To ;Electronic Editor * Angela Leaper ;Still Photo * David Owen ;Production Assistant * Heather McCurdy ;ILM Senior Staff * Patricia Blau Price * Gail Currey * Jeff Mann * Jim Morris ;Digital Effects by * Pacific Ocean Post Digital Film Group ;Digital Visual Effects Supervisors * Scott Rader * Adam Howard ;Digital Visual Effects Producer * Andrea D'Amico ;Digital Optical Supervisor * Greg Kimble ;Digital Production Manager * Dale Brodt ;Digital Post Supervisor * Carol Brzezinski ;Digital Editorial Coordinator * Caleb Aschkynazo ;Digital Compositors * Kenneth Littleton * Lawrence Littleton * Jennifer German * Brandon McNaughton * Michael Peterson * David Crawford ;Computer Animators * Kirk Cadrette * Stephane Couture ;Digital Visual Effects by * Vision Art ;Digital Producer * Joshua D. Rose ;Digital Coordinator * Richard J. Cook ;CG Animators * Daniel Kramer * Carl Hooper * Todd Boyce ;Digital Compositor * Dorene Haver ;Digital Paint Artists * Bethany Berndt-Shackelford * Robert Tom ;Digital Film I/O * Jeff Pierce * Celine Jackson ;Borg Matte Painting; * Syd Dutton and Bill Taylor, ASC ** Illusion Arts ;Matte Artists * Robert Stromberg * Mike Wassel ;Digital Supervisor * Richard Patterson ;Digital Compositing * Ken Nakada ;Digital Animator * Fumi Mashimo ;Digital Matte Paintings by * Matte World Digital ;Visual Effects Supervisor * Craig Barron ;Visual Effects Producer * Krystyna Demkowicz ;Chief Digital Matte Artist * Chris Evans ;Digital Matte Artist * Caroleen Green ;Digital Compositing Supervisor * Paul Rivera ;Digital Compositor * Morgan Trotter ;Motion Control Camera * Cameron Noble ;Additional Optical Effects * Pacific Title ;Color Timer * Mike Milliken ;Negative Cutter * Theresa Repola Mohammed ;Main Titles by * Bruce Schluter Design, Inc. ;Soundtrack Album available on: * GNP Crescendo Records, CDs and Cassettes ;Theme from by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;"Ooby Dooby" * by Dick Penner & Wade Moore * Performed by Roy Orbison * Courtesy of Orbison Records, Inc. ; Theme from "Star Trek" TV Series * Music by Alexander Courage ;"Moonlight Becomes You" * by Johnny Burke & James Van Heussen * Performed by Julie Morgan * Produced by John E. Oliver ;"Vallone Sonore" from "Les Troyens" * by Hector Berlioz * Performed by Ryland Davies and The Orchestra and Chorus of the Royal Opera House, Convent Garden * Conducted by Sir Collin Davis * Courtesy of Phillips Classics by arrangement with PolyGram Film & TV Licensing ;"Magic Carpet Ride" * by John Kay & Rushton Moreve * Performed by Steppenwolf * Courtesy of MCA Records by special arrangement with MCA Special Markets and Products ;The Producers wish to thank the following for their assistance: * Pima Air and Space Museum and Titan Missile Museum * USDA Forest Service, Angeles National Forest * Arroyo Seco Ranger District and Annitta H. Keck * Arizona State Film Commission * Playback Technologies * Cinema Vehicle Services * Jeri Taylor * Ira Steven Behr * Merri Howard * Steve Oster * Wendy Neuss * Dan Curry * Bill Wistrom ;We gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of the Department of Defense and the Department of the Air Force, specifically: * Department of Defense ** Philip M. Strub * Secretary of the Air Force Office Of Public Affairs Western Region ** Lieutenant Colonel Thomas R. Worsdale ;Printed on: * Eastman Kodak Film ;Color by: * Deluxe® ;Filmed in: * Panavision First Contact es:Star Trek: First Contact (Créditos) it:Crediti per Star Trek: Primo contatto